


Justice

by Firerocket123456



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: ”Dom!!!“ Letty yells out but it’s too lateDom gets shot in the back and collapses on the ground and miraculously survives, although critically injuredThe unidentifiable gunner smashed the window by the front door, broke into Brian’s Skyline and sped away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story which is NOT based on Pitch Perfect!
> 
> I’m a huge fan of Fast & Furious so I decided to make this!

Brian parks the Skyline extremely carefully next to Dom’s Charger. Making sure there were no scratches on it since he’s parked extremely close.

And Dom loves his car

He enters the Toretto’s home to be greeted by his friends: Tej & Roman

”What’s up my dudes?“ Brian called cheerfully as he walked over to the two of them

”Oh hey, Brian!“ Roman answers back as they high five and hug him.

”Is Mia coming?“

”She wanted to, but she decided to stay home and watch Jack. Since Jack loves her more than me.“

”That’s uncool!“

”Try telling that to him...“

Tej giggled

”It’s not that funny.“ Brian says with a concerned look

Tej’s smile then fades

”Sorry, man.“

Then Brian’s phone buzzed. It was Mia on FaceTime, so he answered.

But he wasn’t expecting to see his three year old son holding her phone.

”Daddy!“ Jack whispers with a worried look

”Hey, bud!“ Brian whispers back to match volume

”What are ya doing?“

”Hidin’ from Mommy! I don’t want bath!“

”Are playing hide and seek with Mommy and is that what you get if she finds you?“

”Yeah.“

”Good luck!“

”No, Daddy, don’t go! Stay with me.“ Jack says a tiny bit louder, hoping Mia won’t hear him.

”Okay, I’ll stay.“ Brian answered back with a smirk and a chuckle

”What’s so funny, Daddy?“

”Oh nothin’,“

”It’s just——“

”Hey, Jack!” Roman calls as Brian flips the camera so Jack could see his Uncle

”Hey Uncle Woahman.“

”How are ya, bud?“ Tej asked as Brian turned the phone to him.

”Awesome!“ 

Tej and Roman both chuckled

”Have you been having fun in——“

Suddenly Jack felt hands grab him

”Gotcha, ya little monkey!“ interrupted a voice

Jack screamed

”What just happened?“ Tej asked with a look of confusement

”She found him, he lost.“

”Nooo!“ Jack whined

”Hi, honey! I found you!“ Mia said with a grin

”No fair!“ 

Mia giggles and kisses Jack’s forehead. Then she takes her phone

”Hey, guys.“

”Hi, Mia,“ Letty calls from the couch

”How are ya?“

”I’m doing great!“ 

Jack had a frown on his face.

”Okay, I think I’ll go now since. Someone. Is gonna have their bath.“

”Sure,“ Brian answered back

”See ya.“

”Bye.“

Mia then hung up

Then she scooped Jack up, adding a kiss to the nose.

”Alright, sweetie,“ Mia began

”Mommy was trying to her phone, and she was not happy to see her little bumblebee holding it. How were you able to FaceTime Daddy? And figure out my passcode? Hmmm?“

Mia then turned Jack upside down, giggling as he laughs and begs her to turn him back around.

Eventually she does.

”And your punishment, my baby. Is. A bath, plus a diaper change before bed.“

”Mommy!“ Jack whines as her mother begins to bounce her up and down

”I’m sorry honey, but you took Mommy’s phone.“ Mia answered 

”And you know how that makes Mommy feel.“ Mia adds with a sad look on her face

”And it’s also not my fault that you’re still in diapers.“

Jack then did the sad puppy eyes look at his mother, hoping she would change her mind.

But she kept a straight face.

”You’ll never be able to outsmart Mommy.“ Mia teased as she wiggled noses with Jack.

Jack frowned so Mia kissed him

”Come on. Let’s go.“

Then the two of them went upstairs.

————————————

Meanwhile, at Dom’s house, Hobbs had just entered the building with Deckard Shaw.

”Hi, sorry we’re late.“ Hobbs called as the two of them walked into the living room

”Fucking traffic!“ Deckard added 

”Shaw! Language!“ Dom yelled

”Alright. Oh, and just so everyone knows, my cousin Mike is coming.“

”Is he nice?“ Tej asked as he crossed his legs after flopping down onto the couch with a beer in his hand

”Hobbs?“ 

”I’ve met him a few times and he is very nice.“

Then the doorbell rang.

”That must be him.“

Deckard was about to answer the door when Dom beat him to it.

”I got this.“

”Alright!“ Deckard scoffed as he raised his hands as if he were surrendering.

Dom then opened the door.

Indeed it was Deckard’s cousin.

”Hello there.“ said Deckard’s cousin

”General Kenobi, you are a bold one.“ Deckard answers with a smile

”Knock it off,“ Dom calls out with a concerned look

”This ain’t Star Wars. Come in.“

”Thank you.“

”How ya doing, Mike?“ Deckard asks as the two of them slap hands

”I’m doing great!“

”Nice to see you again, Mike.“ Hobbs says as he walks over to him

”You too, Hobbs!“

Mike & Hobbs high fived.

Then all of a sudden, the kitchen window smashed and a masked gunman entered holding a pistol

”Dom!!!“ Letty yells out but it’s too late

Dom gets shot in the back and collapses on the ground and miraculously survives, although critically injured

The unidentifiable gunner smashes the window by the front door, broke into Brian’s Skyline and sped away

Dom groans as he gets up in pain, scrunching his face too.

”You okay?“ Brian asks as he sips his Diet Coke, clutching his glass with a tight grip

”Just about,“ Dom answered back as he tried to cope with the pain of his gunshot wounds

”That came out of nowhere!“

”And he stole my Skyline!“ Brian said angrily as he turned to the smashed window beside the front door to see shattered glass all over the floor then took another sip of his Diet Coke with a huge gulp.

”That fucking idiot!“

Letty turned to see Mike staring at the window with a concerned look

”Why’d you do it?!“ she said firmly with an angry look.

Mike turned to her in confusement.

”Do what?“ he answered back, raising his eyebrows as she walked over to him with an angry look on her face

”You know what I’m talkin’ about, bitch!“

Letty then punched Mike in the face and he stepped back a few feet

”Shouldn’t have done that, Letty.“ Hobbs called as she turned to him

”Why?!“ she yelled

Hobbs pointed over to the kitchen and Letty turned to see Mike holding her phone!

”Wha——?! How’d you get my phone?!“

Letty tried to get her phone back, but Deckard said it wasn’t a good idea, so she decided not to.

”What’s your passcode?“ Mike asked 

”What?!“ Letty snapped

”I ain’t telling! There’s no way I would tell you   
my——“

”123456?“ Mike guessed

”Yes.“ Letty confessed

Tej and Roman laughed, but regretted it massively when Letty turned to them angrily

”Nice background,“ Mike said as he admired the photo of Letty holding Jack with a smile

”It suits a fucking asshole like you!“

Letty charged to Mike but Hobbs and Shaw stopped her before she could even reach him

”You shouldn’t!“ Deckard said to Letty with a concerned look

”You wouldn’t stand a chance.“ Hobbs added

”And what’s this?!“ Mike called as he looked up to see Deckard walk over to him to see what he was complaining about.

He wasn’t happy.

”Hey, Hobbs, come see this!“

Hobbs walked over and sighed when he saw what the two of them were looking at Letty’s phone screen

He sighed

”How could you?“

The three of them looked at Letty with disappointing looks

”What?“ Brian asked as he took his last sip and checked his phone to see the text from Mia.

”It seems Ramsey texted Letty only 5 minutes ago,“ Hobbs started

”To ask how things were going at Toretto’s place, now that everyone had arrived. And she added ”What’s Shaw’s cousin like?“

Hobbs looked at Letty with raised eyebrows

”And you said ”I can’t stand looking at his ugly face!“ 

Everyone laughed but then stopped Mike had an angry look on his face

”And last night,“ Mike added

”It seems like you and Dom were having a very cozy conversation.“ 

He looked at Dom to see him raise his eyebrow

”Maybe you should read this one.“ Deckard said sternly to Letty as he turned the phone screen to her

Letty couldn’t decide what to do. She had no choice!

”Dom,“ Letty started

”I’ll be home in about ten minutes...“

She paused

”Make sure that you shine your head up.“

Everyone burst out laughing, and Dom snickered as he took his painkillers.

Letty was embarrassed

”There’s more!“ Dom called to the three men on Letty’s phone

”Ooh, it went on!“ Mike said as he grinned

”There’s a little bit more!“ 

Letty sighed 

”Do you want me to fill the bathtub. With baked beans and burgers?“ 

Everyone burst out laughing once again

Letty was so annoyed that she charged at Mike once again and attempted to take him down. But he just stood there.

Letty groaned in pain then Mike pushed her back until she rolled over and hit her head, then he threw her phone into her hand.

Everyone was confused and impressed at the same time

”Wow,“ Dom started as the pain started to go down as he looked at Mike who looked back at him

”I guess this is Star Wars.“

”May the force be with you.“ Mike replied 

”Always.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Alright, people,“ Hobbs began
> 
> ”We need to figure out who destroyed Toretto’s kitchen window, shot him, escaped in O’Conner’s Skyline, and why.“ he added
> 
> ”But we cannot do it with this amount of people,“ Mr. Nobody said as he walked into the room followed by Little Nobody
> 
> ”That’s why we’re throwing in an extra pair of hands.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Dom and the gang entered Mr. Nobody’s meeting room and sat down next to each other.

Shaw was standing next to Hobbs (Obviously!)

”Alright, people,“ Hobbs began

”We need to figure out who destroyed Toretto’s kitchen window, shot him, escaped in O’Conner’s Skyline, and why.“ he added

”But we cannot do it with this amount of people,“ Mr. Nobody said as he walked into the room followed by Little Nobody.

”That’s why we’re throwing in an extra pair of hands.“

Little Nobody held the door open, and in walked Mike.

The second Letty saw him, she was not pleased one bit. Mike felt the same when he looked at her

”I wondered why the birds stopped singing.“ Letty said loudly to the teenage boy

”You disgust me!“ Mike said slowly as he walked over and sat down next to Tej. They fist bumped with a smile.

”Don’t trust him, Tej,“ Letty yelled diagonally as she sat next to Brian and Dom

”It’s not worth it.“

”Letty, that’s yo opinion,“ Tej answered back

”I think Mike is an awesome guy!“ 

”Me too!“ Roman added

”And me.“ Brain and Dom say at the same time as they raise their hands.

Letty disagreed

”Well, I think he’s bullshit!“

Hobbs and Shaw then cleared their throats at the same time

”The last time someone said that to Mike ended up in a coma.“ Hobbs called to everyone to let them know

”Why? What happened?“ Roman and Brian asked simultaneously 

”You don’t want to know.“ Mike warned

”Focus!“ Hobbs yelled and everyone flinched apart from Mike who did nothing

”You didn’t flinch?“ Tej asked the teenager who had a straight look on his face

”I saw that coming.“ Mike replied

Tej nodded slowly

”Impressive.“ 

”We need to think who would do a thing like this,“ Hobbs said a few seconds after that mini conversation was over

”Any suspects?“ 

”I got one,“ Letty answers as she raises her hand 

”Who?“ Mr. Nobody asks from the other side of the table

Mike and Tej turned to each other slowly, then turned around

”How long have you been standing there?“ Tej asked the man who was standing behind them with a smile on his face

”Since I arrived,“ Mr. Nobody answered back

”Which was about... four minutes ago.“

”Okay.“

”Letty, who’s your suspect?“ Mr. Nobody asked the black haired woman

”Let me guess...“ Hobbs said with his eyes closed

Letty pointed her finger at Mike who had a stern look on his face

”I’m saying it was this motherfucker!“ she added

Then she carefully unzipped her brown leather boot without anyone hearing, and pulled out a pistol.

Hobbs sighed

”Mike, who’s your suspect?“ Shaw asked his cousin with his hands behind his back

”There’s only one person I know who would do something like this. I’m saying——“

He paused when he heard Letty click the gun and zip her boot back up

”What are you doing?“ he asked slowly

”Nothing,“ Letty snapped

”Now pay attention!“ 

”Letty, you should show Shaw’s cousin, what’s your name, again? Dom started but paused when he had forgotten the teenager’s name

”Mike.“ 

”Mike! Thank you, you should show Mike some respect.“

”And what if I——“ 

Letty flinched when Mike grabbed the gun off her hand 

”If you were doing ’nothing‘,“ Mike began with air quotes

”Then what, may I ask ”madam“ is this?!“ he added as he showed the pistol to everyone.

They were stunned

”Were you trying to kill me?!“ Mike yelled

”No.“ Letty answered back

”Then explain the gun.“ Brian pointed out

Everyone looked at Letty Ortiz with concerned looks

”Okay! Fine! Yes! I did try to kill you!“ she shouted

”Explain why!“ Hobbs yelled

”Before things turn bad.“ Little Nobody added

Everyone turned to him in confusement

”Just wanted to say something...“ he answered quietly

”Explain yourself!“ Mike snapped

”Fine. I tried to kill you because your the one who is behind this!“ Letty yells back in a stern voice

”He’s the one to blame!“

”Knock it off!“ Dom shouted

”Thank you.“ Hobbs said slowly as he panted

”As I was trying to say. I’m suggesting the person who did this is Jackson Austin.“ Mike said a few seconds later

”Who?“ Tej asked

”Jackson Austin has been getting on my nerves for a while now. His dad was a wanted criminal worldwide who was sentenced to death. So I have the feeling his son is following in his footprints.“

”He sounds just as bad as Brixton.“ Shaw added

Hobbs & Shaw fist bumped

”Jackson Austin’s father was best known for the first crime he committed: killing innocent pedestrians.“ Mr. Nobody said as he looked him up

”And Jackson’s best known crime is when he stabbed his friend over selling a sword in a video game.“ Mike added

”Oh, yeah. I heard about that.“ Brian switches his phone on to find even more random crimes committed by the two men

”Pffft! Calling 911 to report disliking Chinese food.“

”I’m not a huge fan of it, too.“ Mike confessed

”And judging by your disgusting body, I can tell!“ Letty whispered

”Letty.“ Hobbs said sternly with raised eyebrows

”What?“

”You guys might want to get down.“ Shaw added

Everyone did as they were told and leaped onto the floor, whilst Mike had a stern look on his face.

Letty stood up and flipped onto the table with her hands on her hips, and twirled around

”Bring it on.“ Mike whispers to himself, grinning

”You’re going down, punk!“

Letty then jumped and aimed her leg for Mike’s crotch but suddenly Mike grabbed Letty’s leg and swung her around, then let go.

She wasn’t too badly hurt, although she did hit her head hard on the wall. 

They were just about to lunge at each other when an explosion occurred

Then a blackout

UPDATE WILL BE SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is coming out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mike!“ Deckard exclaimed as he, Hobbs, and the rest of the team except from Letty went to check on him
> 
> Mike groaned as he got up slowly
> 
> ”What happened?“ he questioned quietly 
> 
> ”What happened is that you were knocked unconscious,“ Hobbs responded
> 
> ”You okay?“ he then asked 
> 
> ”Yeah, I’m fine,“ Mike answered back as he stood up straight after he almost fell down
> 
> ”And I think I know who did this.“ he added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third chapter!! 
> 
> I’m really sorry it’s been months since I’ve edited this, I’ve just been really busy with my other stories.
> 
> Especially my Brooklyn Nine Nine stories, I hope you’ll like them!!

”Uhhh, my head.“ Roman groaned as he got off the ground a few hours after everyone had regained consciousness

”What happened?“ Tej asked as he got up slowly

”Don’t know, Tej. But all I remember was Letty trying to attack Mike to no avail and then an explosion and us being knocked unconscious and now this,“ Brian responded

”Question is how?“ he added as he rubbed the back of his head

”You guys okay?“ Dom questioned as he got up off the ground

”Yeah, Toretto, we’re fine,“ Hobbs answered back as he groaned whilst wiping tiny bits of glass off his muscular shoulders

”But that was unexpected.“ he added as he helped Deckard get up

”Thanks, Hobbs.“ he said with a smile 

Letty didn’t say anything as she got up 

She just exhaled

”I enjoyed that,“ she said a few seconds later with a smirk 

”It’s given me the strength I need to kill that bastard.“ she added as she cracked her knuckles to prove that she wasn’t kidding 

Deckard groaned 

”Mike didn’t do that!“ he protested 

”Where’s the proof?“ Letty snapped

”Security footage.“ Hobbs said as he pointed to a camera that was up on the corner of the wall that hadn’t been damaged

”Oh,“ Letty said with a straight face as she looked in the direction that Luke was pointing at

”That’s actually a good point.“ she added as she nodded in agreement 

****

The security footage showed that Mike was clearly not the one who caused the explosion, but somehow, was not injured from it.

He just fell down without any glass or any bits of rubble landing on top of him

He was unconscious though

Mike then woke up a few minutes later 

”Mike!“ Deckard exclaimed as he, Hobbs, and the rest of the team except from Letty went to check on him

Mike groaned as he got up slowly

”What happened?“ he questioned quietly 

”What happened is that you were knocked unconscious,“ Hobbs responded

”You okay?“ he then asked 

”Yeah, I’m fine,“ Mike answered back as he stood up straight after he almost fell down

”And I think I know who did this.“ he added

”Who?“ Roman asked as he folded his arms 

”Austin,“ Mike answered back

”He was here.“

****

”The security footage confirms that Austin was here.“ Hobbs began a few minutes later after everyone was okay

”He just wanted to get something to help avenge his Dad, but he failed.“ Deckard added 

”So he just showed up randomly, and left?“ Tej asked

”Seems that way.” Hobbs responded

”Or maybe he came here to prepare himself,“ Mike suggested

”That’s what his father did before he was sentenced to death.“ he added

”Huh?“ Roman asked

”I don’t know...“ Mike whispered

****

”I still don’t trust him.“ Letty said to Dom a few hours later as the team was in the garage

”Why?“ Dom asked with a straight face

”We didn’t trust Shaw,“ Letty pointed out

”So I don’t see how I’m the only one who doesn’t trust his cousin.“

”We trust Mike because Hobbs trusts him,“ Tej said as he sat on the bonnet of his shiny red Ferrari

”And because we also trust Shaw now.“ he added as he sipped his coke

Letty exhaled in response as Dom walked over to discuss something with the rest of the team

She then looked over her shoulder to see Mike hang up a call on his phone and walk away slowly

Letty then became very suspicious

”...Letty?“ Dom called from the other side of the garage where the rest of the team were standing

”Huh? Oh yeah, coming.“ Letty responded as she walked over to them

”What do we got?“ she then asked

”Austin’s last sighting was at a coffee shop, he was seen purchasing a caramel shortbread, then eating it as he left.“ Hobbs said to everyone as he pulled up surveillance footage 

”He has an orange Ford Mustang GT, which is the same colour as Mike’s car.“ Shaw added

”Mike can drive?!“ Brian asked as everyone apart from Letty immediately turned their heads to Deckard who smiled in response 

”Mmmm-hmmm.“ Shaw said happily

”He sure can.“ Hobbs added

”Well, where is he now?“ Roman asked 

”He’s just gone to get a Pepperoni pizza for himself.“ Deckard responded

”It’s so he can prepare himself for situations like this.“ Hobbs added 

Everyone apart from Letty nodded in agreement 

”Just one question,“ Tej started

”How will we be able to tell the difference between Jackson’s car and Mike’s car?“ he added 

”The license plates are different,“ Hobbs explained as he put his hands on his hips

”But only by a few letters and numbers.“ he added

”Right,“ Tej responded as he smiled

”Can’t wait to see his driving skills.“ he added

”They are amazing.“ Hobbs replied with a smile

****

”Okay, you guys ready?“ Hobbs began on his walkie talkie as everyone drove around the city in different directions, but Letty was following Mike around as she still didn’t trust him

”Yeah, we are!“ Tej said happily 

”Can’t wait to see Mike’s driving skills!“ he added

”You’re gonna love ‘em!“ Hobbs replied with a smile

”I can already tell!“ Tej answered back

”Alright, let’s do this!“ Mike said into his walkie talkie as he connected to the rest of the team 

”Yeah!“ Roman replied happily

”Guys, don’t trust him!“ Letty yelled into her walkie talkie 

”Miguel es feo!“ she added

”Letty,“ Mike started slowly in a stern voice 

”You do realise. I. speak. Spanish.“ he added

”What?!“ Letty whispered loudly as she exhaled, regretting what she had just said

”What does it mean?“ Brian asked into his walkie talkie 

”I don’t know.“ Dom replied as he glared at Letty from the corner of his eye

”What does it mean?“ Roman asked into his walkie talkie

”I don’t know.“ Tej responded

”Why don’t you tell everyone what it means, Letty?“ Mike said into his walkie talkie

”Mike is...“ Letty said quietly

”What?“ Dom replied to his wife sternly

”Mike is ugly.“ Letty responded 

”UGLY?!“ Mike yelled, making Letty flinch

”How dare you!“ Dom yelled to his wife

Everyone else was stunned

”If I hear you speaking Spanish, again, Letty,“ Mike began as he spoke to her through the walkie talkie 

”You will get una patada en la cara.“ he added

”What’s una patada en la cara?“ Letty asked Mike as they drove around the city

”A kick in the face!“ Mike yelled back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the third chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already, and please feel free to check out some of my other stories if you haven’t already!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this!! I put a lot of work into this!


End file.
